


Our Love Is Forever

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortal!Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: A continuation of my Flufftober day 16 ficlet. Alec makes a special request.





	Our Love Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Philly (@phildrawsfanart on Twitter and Tumblr) who always blows me away with her talent and is just so sweet and wonderful to everyone. I don't have much talent as an artist, but I hope I did your request justice.

“Alexander, are you one hundred percent sure about this?” Magnus asked. It was early morning after a long and absolutely beautiful day for them. For they had just gotten married, and after a perfect wedding night, the pair were snuggled together between soft golden silk sheets.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Alec replied, and Magnus caught that look in his husband’s hazel eyes. His mind and heart had been made up, and nothing could change it.

He smiled and pressed his forehead to Alec's, blinking back joyful tears. Alec wanted forever with him. He wanted forever with him, and he was starting to believe that this was real.

“Draw it on me?” Alec asked.

“Hmm?”

“Draw the rune on me. I'll supply the power, but I want you to draw it.” Alec told him.

Magnus blinked back tears but soon nodded. “Where?”

Alec smiled as he slid off his wedding band. “Here. So my wedding ring can cover it. For like this rune, this love is forever, and will never die.”

Magnus laughed as he summoned Alec's stele, and with Alec helping keep his hand steady, he drew the immortality rune on Alec's left ring finger, pressing a gentle kiss to the rune before sliding his husband's wedding ring back on his finger. His mind and heart were racing, he couldn't believe that someone wanted to stay with him, yet here was Alexander, his wonderful, brilliant and loving husband, who used an immortality rune just to give Magnus the forever he dreamed of, but could never have.

Tears fell from his unglamoured eyes, the soft, genuine smile that only Alec ever saw graced his lips as he leaned in and kissed him, soft and slow, yet the kiss reached deep into their souls, encasing each other in their love.

The kiss soon ignited, and the next thing Magnus knew, he was being rolled onto his back, Alec pressing himself closer against him as their mouths collided, moving as one in a dance, their hearts alight and in sync, bodies moving as one as hands glided along heated skin, and hard muscles.

Magnus soon pulled away as Alec buried his face in his chest, the lull of each others beating hearts slowly pulling them under into the warm abyss of sleep.

They had forever now, it'd all be okay.


End file.
